


• Dailies •

by ShesGoneRogue



Series: Visions of Crema [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie - Fandom
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, dope smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: What had started as a discussion about tomorrow's scenes over a late dinner of pasta and too much wine had degraded into both of them laying on the hotel floor giggling as they smoked a joint together in the wee hours of the morning.In a moment of silence, this is what follows...





	• Dailies •

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I can't seem to get these boys out of my head, so here it is.  
> Yep. *resigned sigh*  
> I'm sure there will be more because I'm trash.
> 
> Just a little quickie. Unbeta'd.  
> Be gentle.

Timmy sighed a slow exhale and let his eyes drift closed as he passed the spleef back to Armie.

When he didn't immediately take it from him, he opened his eyes and looked over at him to find him staring dreamily up at the ceiling.

He nudged him gently with a grin, "Where you at, man?"

Armie smiled and turned to face him, but shook his head at the offer of another hit.

"Thinking about today's shots. Wondering how much is actually just going end up on the cutting room floor."

Timmy put the joint in the ashtray on the floor next to him amid the mess of plates of pasta and empty wine bottles they'd amassed over the last few hours.

He leaned up on his elbow and grinned down into Armie's face as he brought one hand up to push his hair back.

"Today was good." he said simply, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"It was, wasn't it?" Armie murmured with heavy eyes, reaching up to stroke Timmy's cheek and briefly brush his thumb over his bottom lip.

Timmy's grin grew broader, his tongue darting out over his lower lip as he bent down and gently licked Armie's mouth open.

Armie responded without hesitation, smiling as he let him in.

"I've been half hard all day...." Timmy whispered against his lips before kissing him fully.

Armie groaned into his mouth as he felt him take his hand and pull it down to the front of his sweatpants.

"See?" Timmy whispered, his mouth soft and open, eyes searching Armie's for his reaction.

He grunted softly and squeezed his eyes shut, nodding in acknowledgement as his own cock quickly responded in kind.

Armie slowly rose and pressed him down flat on his back, kissing him with more heat as Timmy pulled his hand up and then guided it back down beneath the elastic band of his sweats into the warmth beneath.

His big hand brushed over thick curls and he palmed the hot velvet of his shaft teasingly before taking hold of him.

Timmy whimpered softly as Armie's fingers curled around him, immediately stiffening to full hardness and aching for that first stroke.

Armie pulled back slightly and met his eyes with a questioning look.

"Are you sure about this? We're not exactly sober right now...I don't want you to regret it."

Timmy arched up and panted softly as he tried to get Armie to stroke him instead of just squeezing him.

"I'm sure....I'm _so_ fucking sure." he swallowed hard, "It's not enough anymore..." he raised his head and licked at Armie's lips again, his eyes darting searchingly around his face "...what we do for the cameras just makes me want even more. Please."

He tried to push up into his hand, but Armie loosened his grip and pulled away as he studied Timmy's face with a whispered admonition, "wait, wait...just a second."

Timmy bit back a whimper of frustration and circled his hips into nothingness, his cock jutting against the fabric of his sweats, creating a dark spot.

Armie scanned the mess around them until he found what he wanted and pulled the bowl of olive oil closer, dipping his fingers in as he brought his gaze back up to Timmy's kiss reddened mouth.

His eyes slowly drifted up and locked on to Timmy's.

Neither looked away as he reached back into his pants and slicked him from sack to crown, his hand sliding low to cup his balls and massage them gently before moving back up and squeezing his slender shaft with intent.

" _Fuuuuuck_..." Timmy exhaled, his neck arching as he looked down over his lower lashes.

Armie smiled, his mouth opening softly as he drank in the sight of Timmy melting under his touch.

He leaned down and started nibbling on his neck, slowly increasing the pressure of his languid stokes as Timmy began making obscene little noises, grinding up into his grip.

"I wanna fuck you..." Timmy panted shakily against his ear.

Armie stilled his mouth but not his hand and laughed quietly against Timmy's skin, "What makes you think I'm gonna let you do that?"

Timmy turned his lips even closer to Armie's ear and mumured, "Because I know you want me to..." before taking his earlobe between his teeth.

Armie shivered and pressed his dick hard against Timmy's hip as he swirled his palm up and down.

"Well, you're not wrong," he said lightly, "but what if _I_ want to fuck _you_?" he finished with a low growl.

Timmy bucked and hissed at the tone of Armie's voice, his hips stuttering at the thought as he reached for him.

"You're fucking _huge_...you'd tear me apart." he gasped, gripping and rubbing him hard through his shorts as his eyes rolled back with pleasure.

"I'd be gentle..." Armie purred just beneath his ear, thumbing his slit.

Timmy froze, his dick seizing and surging hotly against this new assault.

"Oh god - do that again...."

Armie pushed his own cock against Timmy's hand and thumbed him again before tugging him harder in long, firm strokes.

"Faster, please. I'm gonna come—"

Armie shuddered and scraped his teeth against Timmy's throat before rising up to look down into his face again.

Timmy's neck strained, his face transforming from sweet bliss to intense desperation as Armie watched with greedy hunger.

"Come." he commanded quietly.

Timmy's eyebrows drew together high on his forehead, his mouth working silently for a few seconds before he grunted softly, his eyes locked onto Armie's.

"Yeah...yeah...that's it..." Armie coaxed him, gathering the first thick spurts and slicking his length further to work him through it, his own cock pulsing and dripping in his shorts at the sight before him.

Timmy bucked and arched up, but never broke eye contact even as his eyes glazed over.

"Kiss me...f-fuck me." he stuttered.

Armie lunged at his mouth, covering his moans and muffling his cries with the weight of his tongue as he nearly came just from having Timmy fall to ruin at his touch.

Time seemed to stand still, each sharing the other's breath, movements slowing and drawing out as Timmy's body gave up the final shuddering spasms of his orgasm.

Armie eased his grip and pulled back to smile down at him when Timmy whimpered and gave a little wince of discomfort.

He looked dazed, flushed and barely breathing. Angelic.

Armie couldn't help himself....he peppered his cheeks and eyelids with light kisses, subtly pulling his hips back so that Timmy wouldn't feel how hard he still was.

Timmy tried to pull him back.  
"I'm not kidding. I want you to fuck me...please." he pleaded softly, one hand weakly rising to cup the side of Armie's face.

Armie studied him for a long moment, his hand sliding down deeper into his sweats to explore behind his balls and between his cheeks.

He moved tentatively, watching him closely for his reactions as he nudged closer to his asshole.

Timmy gasped, his eyes going wide and thighs involuntarily twitching closer together.

"Are you...have you ever?"

Timmy bit his lip and shook his head, his cheeks flaring pink as he dropped his gaze off to the side and said quietly, "But that doesn't mean I'm not ready to."  
Armie immediately stopped and withdrew his fingers, shaking his head gently.

"Not tonight, Tim..."

"But—" Timmy's eyes snapped back up at him with an expression close to heartbreak.

"Shhhhh...I'm not saying no. I just...I want us to both be sober for that."

After a long pause, Timmy nodded slowly and pulled Armie down on top of him.

"I want it to be with you....you know? I've never wanted this with anyone else....never wanted anyone this much...ever."

Armie looked up at him again, quieting him with a tender kiss and a gentle look.

"I know....me too." he said softly before laying his head back down.

They held each other close in silence, their breathing falling into sync as they both drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
